


Target Practice

by FangirlTrash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/FangirlTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing River loves about her vortex manipulator is that she can appear anywhere at any time or on anyone at any time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

Another new species, another adventure, another planet safe in the sky.

When the Doctor had suggested they visit a planet he hadn't been to in 300 years, Amy and Rory had jumped at the chance. However running into slime spitting aliens who seemed to take a liking to Amy’s hair wasn't what he had hoped for, so as soon as the Doctor heard Amy screech he made a beeline for the TARDIS getting them out of there as soon as possible as Amy stormed off to the bathroom covered in bright orange slime, with Rory trailing behind her hoping to just fall into bed.

“So much running” he mumbled.

* * *

 

After a very grumpy Amy finally pleased that all the slime was gone crawled into bed she hoped she would sleep through the whole night. So not being able to get more than two hours sleep before waking up on the tiny top bunk of the bunk beds that her and Rory had been forced to share since the Doctor insisted ‘bunk beds are cool!’

Amy had been tossing and turning for the last hour as she mumbled about stupid bunk beds and a certain raggedy man.

“That’s it!” Amy exclaimed.

As quietly as possible she climbed down of the top bunk, slipped past Rory, who to her surprise was sound asleep and looked like he had been since his head had hit the pillow and set off down the TARDIS corridors to find (hunt down) the Doctor.

* * *

 

Back in the console room the Doctor found himself tangled in cluster of wires with sparks flying everywhere, whilst he breathed heavily, sonic in hand. As the Doctor’s unexpected guest stood with hands covering her face as she laughed at her Doctor ‘The Oncoming Storm’, who at this moment looked more like a flustered toddler who was in desperate need of help.

“River!” the doctor whined, “you have to stop doing that.” River continued to laugh in a fit of giggles as the Doctor continued. “Every time, every single time. You can’t just appear like that without any warning. You almost landed in my lap!”

“Oh really? Only almost” grinning wickedly and raising an eyebrow she spoke again. “I thought I was getting closer, I really thought that I would do it this time” she shrugged whilst the cheekiest of smiles appeared on her face “guess I’ll have to try again then” she stated quickly and then with a flash she was gone; leaving the Doctor to untangle himself from the wires as he tried to process what had exactly just happened.

However before he could even begin to stand, River suddenly appeared again, except this time she had actually landed on his lap. The Doctor jumped in surprise screeching and then quickly froze, looking directly into River’s eyes with a panicked look, but still neither made any attempt to move. Suddenly noticing that his hands were in fact on her hips and keeping her firmly in place, straddling his lap, the Doctor quickly removed his hand whilst his face turned a shameful shade of red in his opinion. He dropped his head and cleared his thought hoping that River would see this as a sign to get up but she didn't In fact she did the exact opposite she began to move closer to the Doctor, leaning against his chest and moving her hands from his shoulders to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

“Sweetie” she purred, as she leaned in to ask if the Doctor was ok, but before she could even continue a by the sounds of it annoyed Amy entered the console room.

“Doctor?” Amy asked, not spotting the Doctor in the control room.

“Down here Amy, he’s just messing with the TARDIS”

“I am not messing, I'm am or was for a matter of fact fixing her.”

River raised an eyebrow challenging the Doctor “ok then, if you were in fact _fixing her_ , what need fixing?”

River had still made no attempt to move from the Doctor’s lap and was at this moment giving the Doctor the most challenging grin, glancing away from her eyes (and carefully avoiding looking directly down her _very_ low cut top) the Doctor mumbled something that River couldn't here.

“Sorry what was that sweetie? I didn't quite here you.”

“I was just moving some rooms about. Trying to get the kitchen closer to the console room, but she wasn't co-operating!”

“That’s because she doesn't like being messed with sweetie. And yes, moving rooms is messing sweetie.”

Hearing someone coughing behind them River and the Doctor whipped their heads round to see Amy at the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh right.  Amy. Yes. Sorry. What can I help you with?” asked the Doctor.

“Um, yes, err; I was wondering if you could maybe get rid of the bunk beds in mine and Rory’s room? I mean we are married and we should be able to share a bed without one of us rolling out of it every night!” Amy pleaded

“But bunk beds are cool!”

“Sweetie, just do as she asks”

“Why? It’s my TARDIS.”

“Because I know how this argument goes, we have it at some point and I know the outcome of this argument. So, you can either do as she asks or I can listen to you two argue for the next 15 minutes about the coolness of bunks beds until you finally get bored and give in. Now, what’s the answer?”

The Doctor stuck his bottom lip out and then agreed “oh fine, I’ll get rid of the bunk beds in the morning”

“Thank you” Amy said as she sighed in relief “see you in the morning Doctor, night River.

“Night Amy” they chorused as she head back up the stairs.

* * *

 

Forgetting that River was still sat in his lap the Doctor began to ask River what he could do for her this evening, as she went onto say that she got bored in Stormcage  and hadn't seen him a while so thought that she might drop by and see if he was up for an adventure. The possibility of an adventure with River Song made the Doctor’s smile grow in to a gigantic grin as he began naming all the places they could go and explore.

**10 minutes later…**

In the middle of arguing with River about who could fly the TARDIS best, neither of them noticed Amy re-entering the console room. Spotting that they were still both sat under the console Amy headed down the stairs again, noting that they had now stopped arguing she spoke up.

“Um, Doctor”

River and the Doctor both jumped at the sound of Amy’s voice.

“God Amy, you've got to stop doing that” the Doctor stated

“Sorry. It’s just, well, I was wondering, I mean I noticed that we had a whole conversation and well, River was kind of straddlingyourlap”

Suddenly the Doctor remembered that, that was in fact true and quickly began to blush again as he stared to try and talk himself out of another situation for the second time today “um yes, err, it seems that she is. Err, well, she, kind of just, landed there.”

With the Doctor now looking everywhere but Amy or River due to the deep shade of red his face was now wearing  and Amy looking extremely confused, River decided to speak up.

“Amy dear, why don’t you go back to bed, it’s late. Don’t worry he’ll be back to normal in the morning”

And with that the Doctor whipped his head up “excuse me, I am acting extremely normal right now” the Doctor demanded.

“Oh course you are sweetie” River agreed as she pattered the Doctor’s arm “Goodnight Amy”

“Night River” Amy replied seeming twice as confused leaving the console room as she did entering it.

“Oh and Amy?”

“Yes”

River held up her Vortex Manipulator so Amy could see it and simply stated “Target Practice” as she turned back to the Doctor giggling due to that fact that his cheeks were still reddening by the second. Straightening his Bow Tie she leaned forward and whispered into the Doctor’s ear “You’re so adorable young.” 


End file.
